Hoy soy feliz
by Lady Mitzuki
Summary: A veces Sasuke es de gran ayuda. Sobre todo para aclarar las dudas de Naruto en cuanto a sus sentimientos hacia cierta kunoichi de ojos aperlados. Naruto & Hinata. Para el primero concurso del grupo "NaruHina: Mi camino ninja" /one-shot/


**Disclaimer**: Naruto Shippuden no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto. **Escrito para el grupo de Facebook **NaruHina: Mi camino ninja** por su reciente apertura.

« _Pensamientos _»

— Diálogos –

**Palabras sobresalientes**

_Serie de recuerdos _(es decir, flashback)

•

•

•

•

•

**Hoy soy feliz**

by

**Lady Mitzuki**

•

•

•

•

•

_La lluvia no ayudaba mucho en el ambiente._

_Hinata no podía dejar de morderse el labio inferior fuertemente, incluso estaba segura que muy pronto probaría el sabor metálico de su propia sangre._

_Silencio. El silencio reinaba entre ambos, mientras que perdían su mirar en la lejanía y en las gotas de lluvia que caían al asfalto; Naruto no podía mirar a otro lado. ¿Por qué se estaba comportando de esa manera? No debía._

_Miró a su costado, nervioso, notando la pequeña y delicada mano de Hinata. Quería cogerla y sentir su tibidiez entre sus manos propias, pero no podía hacerlo._

_Una vez, o para ser precisos, hacía tan solo 2 años, le había tomado de la mano, dándole las gracias y la ilusión de estar con él. También lo quería, para que mentir, pero el problema era el cómo hacerlo._

_Naruto no sabía mucho de chicas, y mucho menos de las relaciones. Siempre vivió solo, incluso en el presente todavía lo seguía haciendo. No tuvo mucho contacto femenino y si quería preguntarle a alguien al respecto sus posibilidades recaían en cero teniendo a pervertidos como Kakashi y otros más que prefería no recordar._

_El problema era que no sabía cómo actuar en aquella situación. Sabía que tenía que ser sincero, nada de mentiras. Y la verdad era que no amaba a Hinata, no obstante eso no significaba que en el futuro no lo hiciera. La quería, ese era un gran paso. Por lo menos para él que por mucho tiempo estuvo enamorada de su compañera y gran amiga._

— _Quiero intentarlo –habló suavemente y Hinata dejó de mirar la lluvia automáticamente._

_Se giró, desconcertada y con sus mejillas sonrojadas al pensar que lo que había escuchado era producto de su imaginación, sin embargo, cuando Naruto giró su rostro y le regalo aquella sonrisa tan característica de él junto con un sonrojo suave en sus mejillas supo que eso no era un sueño._

— _Quiero enamorarme de ti, Hinata._

•

•

•

•

•

« _Diablos. Diablos. Diablos. Diablos _»

Aja, no había otra palabra en que Naruto no dejara de pensar.

— ¡Achu! –estornudo fuertemente y tomó nuevamente un pañuelo para sonarse la nariz y después lanzarlo al piso, para que acompañara a las otras bolitas de papel.

No podía dejar de recordar y claro de sonreír como un bobo aquel recuero que por más de dos días le venía quitando el sueño; pero también se sentía mal porque justamente hoy era la primera cita que tenía con Hinata, y precisamente tenía que enfermarse de gripa.

¿Dónde estaba Kurama/Kyuubi, cuando lo necesitaba? Claro, el gran zorro de nueve colas podía curarle una herida del tamaño de un elefante, pero un simple resfriado no.

Maldito zorro de pacotilla.

Un nuevo estornudo lo hizo saltar violentamente en su cama. Caray, que molesto era tener gripa.

Naruto medio se enderezo en su cama para ver por la venta el fabuloso día que estaba haciendo. El sol en lo más alto y el clima agradable. Diablos, y él metido en su apartamento con gripa.

Diablos.

Le atormentaba ver el rostro desilusionado de Hinata cuando lo visitara y le dijera que no podía ir a la cita por la estúpida gripa.

Diablos.

Naruto frunció el ceño, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y con sus rubios cabellos pegándosele a su piel ligeramente tostada.

Su cuerpo tenía mucho calor ¿tendría temperatura?

— ¡Naruto!

Y antes de que se dispusiera a abrir la puerta, esa se abrió de un golpe para que una sonriente Sakura entrara con una canasta, acompañada de un Sasuke que fruncía el ceño, disgustado.

— ¿Qué hay, chicos? –a pesar de sus 19 años eran chicos todavía, ¿no?

Sakura parpadeó y sus ojos verde jade se fijaron en el rubio asi como también las bolitas de papel que rodeaban la cama del ahora héroe de Konoha.

— ¿Estás enfermo?

— Hmp, no, qué va, ya sabes que a Naruto le gusta coleccionar pañuelos con sus mocos embarrados –Ah, Uchiha Sasuke tan lindo como siempre.

La Haruno le dirigió una fulminante mirada al azabache, si bien, lo quería, incluso tal vez todavía lo amaba, pero eso no le daba derecho a burlarse de ella. Sasuke alzo una ceja de su fino rostro, dándole igual si ofendía a la Haruno o no.

Algunas cosas nunca cambiaban.

— Sí, tengo… –un nuevo estornudo —… gripa. Diablos.

— Ah, y yo que quería venir por ti para ir los tres a un picnic. Incluso hice bocadillos.

Tanto Sasuke como Naruto se miraron cómplices. Ambos querían a Sakura, a su manera claro, pero entre ambos reconocían que la Haruno no era buena cocinando.

— L-Lo siento, Sakura-chan, de todas maneras no podría –las mejillas de Naruto se sonrojaron nuevamente —. Se suponía que tenía una cita.

El bichito de la curiosidad despertó en Sakura y los oscuros ojos de Sasuke mostraron interés.

— ¿Cita? –preguntó el resto del equipo 7.

—… sí –contesto el Uzumaki tímidamente, incluso mirando a otro lado.

— Vaya, vaya, ya era hora. Ya pensaba yo que eras del otro bando.

— ¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Qué te hacía pensar eso, teme?!

— Tu obsesión por mí me hacía dudar, dobe.

A Naruto se le pintó el rostro de rojo, pero de furia.

— ¡Atrévete a decir algo parecido a eso y te rompo la cara, 'dattebayo!

— Hmp, ven y demuéstralo, d-o-b-e –Sasuke sonrió de lado. Ah, como había extrañado la sensación de llamar de esa manera a Naruto.

— Los dos, cálmense –la peli rosada suspiró, siendo el balance de esos dos hombres que se seguían comportando como un par de chiquillos, pero que de cierta manera la hacían sonreír en ver que el equipo 7 estaba reunido de nuevo —. Y a todo esto ¿Quién es la afortunada? ¿La conozco acaso?

Dejó de mirar hostilmente al Uchiha para ver a la peli rosada que se había sentado en su cama, dejando la canasta con comida a un lado, sonriéndole.

— H-Hinata-chan –habló suavemente, tanto que ni Sasuke ni Sakura lo escucharon bien.

— ¿Perdón?

— Dilo más fuerte, idiota –Sasuke tan lindo.

— Hinata-chan –repitió de nuevo y sintió cosquillas en sus labios al pronunciar aquel nombre.

¿Serían los síntomas de un enamorado?

Hubo silencio de parte de Sasuke y Sakura, tanto que Naruto dejó de mirar la sabana que lo cubría para mirar a sus compañeros. Sakura fue la primera en reaccionar, poniendo una mueca de absoluta felicidad, mientras que el Uchiha estaba en pose de pensador.

— ¿Hyūga Hinata? ¿La misma niña que no dejaba de acosarte en la academia?

— Sasuke… –habló Sakura sombría —, ¿te han dicho que calladito de ves más bonito?

— No.

— Entonces si no quieres que algo le pase a tu cara bonita te recomiendo que cierres el pico –masculló.

El Uchiha bufó.

— Sí, la misma –contesto Naruto.

— Hmp, ¿chica tímida con un chico impulsivo? –Sasuke miró a su amigo-rival rubio —. No durarán ni una semana juntos.

— ¡Oye! –reclamo el Naruto. ¿No se suponía que Sasuke debería de apoyarle?

— ¡Sasuke! –gruño la peli rosada, fulminándole —, si solo vas a abrir tu bocota para insultar ciérrala a menos que quieras que yo lo haga.

— Puedo hacerlo perfectamente solo. Si necesito tu ayuda, te la pediré.

No podía creerlo, incluso sintió ganas de reír. Sakura y Sasuke se veían como un par de chiquillos. O más bien, como un par de esposos discutiendo.

— Bah, no importa. ¡Esto es genial, Naruto! ya era hora –Sakura codeo las costillas del rubio con una sonrisa pícara, que avergonzó al ojiazul —. Si no te hubieses apresurado, alguien más te pudo robar a Hinata-chan.

Miró a Sakura. ¿Qué alguien le pudiese robar a Hinata?

— ¿Quién?

— Hum, bueno, Kiba. Kiba pasa mucho tiempo con ella.

— Pero son solo amigos.

— ¿Quién te asegura que lo que el Inuzuka siente por la Hyūga es solo amistad? –como siempre, Sasuke le encantaba lanzar más leña al fuego —. No has convivido mucho con la Hyūga.

Naruto se puso a pensar. ¿Kiba? ¿Kiba podría estar enamorado de Hinata? ¡Estupideces! Solo eran amigos, aunque no negaba el hecho de que Kiba y Hinata pasaban bastan tiempo el uno como el otro. Mucho. Es decir, era algo normal, pertenecían al mismo equipo. Y también era algo usual que entre ambos algo más que amistad pudiese surgir.

Especialmente de alguien como Kiba…

— ¡P-Pero no es probable! –Sakura intervino al ver lo sombrío que el comentario de Sasuke dejó a Naruto —, es decir, Kiba conoce a Hinata, y por ende tiene que saber que ella ha estado enamorada de ti por mucho tiempo. ¡Son solo amigos! No tienes por qué preocuparte.

— ¿Y por Shino tampoco tiene porque preocuparse? –habló y Sakura le lanzó una mirada que decía claramente: "No abras la bocota".

— ¿S-Shino? –preguntó Naruto.

— Es un tipo al que no se le puede predecir, pero con la Hyūga tiene cierta actitud. Muy delicado con ella, ¿no significa nada?

— ¡Eso es porque Shino-san es muy caballeroso con las chicas, Uchiha! –intento negar la peli rosada al notar lo pensativo que Naruto se encontraba —. Además, es obvio que pueda haber cierto cariño con Hinata. ¡Ambos son sus compañeros! Incluso Hinata asegura que ve a Kiba y a Shino como sus hermanos mayores.

— Hmp, de acuerdo. Pero ¿Qué me dices de Shikamaru?

— ¿Eh? –tanto el Uzumaki como la Haruno miraron confundidos al Uchiha.

— Ambos han estado más juntos. Ya sabes, por algunas misiones que han tenido.

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

— Shikamaru asegura que Hinata es la única chica que no le parece problemática. ¿No te has preguntado porque piensa asi?

Sakura ya tenía suficiente. Por mucho que quisiera a Sasuke se estaba pasando.

— Sasuke.

— No te tengo miedo, S-a-k-u-r-a.

— Deberías. Debemos apoyar a Naruto, que al fin tuvo el valor de decirle sus sentimientos a Hinata y de querer comenzar algo con ella. ¡Pero no! Tienes que llegar tú y estropearlo todo.

— No lo estropeo, solo soy realista. Además ¿tuvo que pasar más de 4 años para que el dobe se diese cuenta que la Hyuga estaba enamorado de él y él de ella? Por favor.

— ¡No ayudas en nada!

— C-Chicos.

— Desde que te incorporaron al equipo estás más insoportable que nunca.

— Hmp, algo de tu propio chocolate. ¿No te recuerda a alguien?

— Eres… Eres ¡despreciable!

— Vaya, una palabra más que añadir a tu vocabulario.

— Eh, chicos.

— ¡Uchiha, llegó tú hora!

— ¡Chicos! –la voz potente de Uzumaki Naruto hizo que Sakura dejara de alzar su puño y que Sasuke dejara de sonreír divertido para ver al rubio que les miraba con su ceño fruncido —. Dejen de pelear como un par de enamorados, porque con esto no me están ayudando en nada.

— ¿Y quién dice que **yo** te esté ayudando en esto? –Sakura le dio un codazo que hizo que el Uchiha casi soltara un quejido por el dolor.

— Perdón. Descuida, Naruto, no le hagas caso a Sasuke. Sabes que no soporta no ser el centro de atención.

— Hmp.

— Nadie te robara a Hinata, mucho menos si quieres intentar algo serio con ella.

Suspiró por las palabras que Sakura le decía. Llegó un momento en que pensó en las posibilidades de perder a Hinata, y no solamente que otro llegara y se la arrebatara de las manos antes de amarla, sino también a perderla para siempre.

¿Podría sobrevivir sin ver sus mejillas sonrojadas? ¿Su suave sonrisa? ¿Ese par de ojos aperlados llenos de dulzura y amor? ¿Podría vivir sin aquel amor incondicional que le tenía?

La respuesta se la dio la sensación de su pecho apretarse ante la posibilidad que eso pasara. El recuerdo de aquella vez en que Hinata casi moría en manos de Pein lo hizo estremecer.

No, él la iba a proteger.

Sasuke sonrió de lado, y Sakura frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por qué sonríes?

El Uchiha desactivo su Sharingan y miró a la peli rosada.

— Hablaste antes de tiempo, Sakura. Creo que alguien se le adelanto al dobe.

Rápidamente Naruto alzó su mirada.

— ¿Qué?

— Acabo de ver como el Inuzuka y la Hyūga van tomados de la mano. Demasiado sonrientes.

Momento atrás por la temperatura que tal vez tenía, asi como los síntomas del cuerpo cortado, jamás se podría haber levantado de la cama, ni si quiera para ir al baño, pero en el momento en que Sasuke le comento eso, una especie de adrenalina lo llenó.

— ¡Espera, Naruto!

Lo único que Sakura observo fue como Naruto saltaba de su ventana aun con el gorrito de foca puesto. Miró a Sasuke enfurecida por haber causado todo aquel lío.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Aun preguntas? ¡Lo que hiciste fue tonto!

— Tsk –masculló —. Lo que hice fue inteligente.

—Ah, sí, claro.

— Si Naruto no sintiese nada por esa Hyūga créeme que no hubiese salido por la ventana tal como lo hizo. Esto demuestra que la quiere.

Sakura parpadeó, sorprendida.

Una sonrisa adorno su rostro y esto hizo que el Uchiha alzara una ceja.

— ¿No vas a golpearme?

— Nop.

— ¿Por qué?

— Una; ayudaste a Naruto –Sakura tomó la canasta —. Y dos; te ves lindo cuando dices más de dos palabras seguidas.

— Sakura…

•

•

•

•

•

Corría por los tejados de las casas, tratando de localizar al Inuzuka y a Hinata.

Y efectivamente, tal como Sasuke lo dijo, iban tomados de la mano, con dirección al BBQ. Kiba tomaba la iniciativa, jalando de la mano de Hinata.

Esto lo hizo gruñir.

¿No se suponía que Hinata debería de estar con él en lugar del perro pulgoso? ¿De ir a buscarlo? Estaba bien que fuesen compañeros y toda la cosa, pero él la había invitado a salir. Estaba dispuesto a comenzar algo con ella. A enamorarse de Hinata.

¿Por qué salía con el Inuzuka? ¿Hinata estaría enamorada de él? ¿Acaso sus sentimientos por él ya no existían?

Naruto negó con su cabeza. No, esa idea no podía ingerirla. Pero, no por decirle que quería intentarlo aquello significaba que Hinata esperaría. Es decir, ya habían pasado años, era normal que ella se desesperara.

Además, no era como que si Hinata fuese su novia. No se lo había pedido.

Diablos. Solo la invitó a salir, a comer ramen, para ser precisos.

•

•

•

•

•

— ¿Kiba-kun, estás seguro que a Naruto-kun le guste el barbeque?

— A ningún humano no le puede gustar la carne. Creme, esto le gustará.

— Pero Naruto-kun le gusta más el ramen.

— Hinata-chan, no quiero que ahora que salgas con Naruto se te pegue el gusto de desayunar, comer y cenar ramen. Me marearía todos los días si olfateara el mismo aroma.

Hinata suspiró suavemente, pero sonrió. Kiba la estaba apoyando. Se trataba de su primera cita. Kami-sama, hasta casi ni había podido dormir desde que Naruto dijo esas palabras.

— _Quiero enamorarme de ti, Hinata._

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al recordarlo y su rostro adquirió una mueca de una chica completamente enamorada.

Sin embargo…

Unas manos adueñarse de su cintura la hicieron dejar de sonreír. Solo pudo reaccionar cuando la mano de Kiba se soltó de la suya. Parpadeó confundida, todo fue tan rápido.

Cuando pudo reaccionar se vio a sí misma entre los brazos de Naruto.

El rostro de Hinata se puso rojizo.

— Aléjate de ella –su voz era ronca y sus ojos azules chispeantes por un brillo de posesividad.

— ¿Ah? –fue lo que pudo decir Kiba, alzando una ceja.

— ¡Que te alejas de ella! ¡Hinata es mía!

— ¡¿Eh?! –Hinata miró avergonzada a Naruto, que la tenía abrazada y completamente pegada a su cuerpo, sin soltarla, incluso sus cuerpos encajaban perfectamente, como si los dos hubiesen sido hechos el uno para el otro.

— ¿Tuya? –Kiba se sonrojo, aquella declaración de parte del idiota tenía connotaciones sexuales —. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir esto en plena calle pública?! ¡Será tu culpa si Hinata se desmaya!

— ¡¿Y qué importa si lo digo a los cuatro vientos, eh?! –preguntó Naruto, frunciendo el ceño —. ¡Es más! ¡Que toda Konoha se entere!

— N-Naruto-kun.

— ¡Oi! ¡Dejen de hacer lo que hacen! ¡El futuro Hokage hará un anuncio importante!

Todos los aldeanos dejaron de hacer sus compras matutinales asi como sus actividades de todos los días para ponerle atención a Naruto, el hijo del cuarto Hokage y de una de las kunoichis más fuertes de toda Konoha.

Tenía fuerza, y más fuerza que nunca. Parecía que la gripa no podía afectarle en nada. Era grandioso ver lo que los celos asi como la desesperación de perder algo que amas te vuelve fuerte. Es lo que Naruto sentía en aquellos momentos mientras alzó a Hinata y la coloco entre sus hombros, provocando que el rostro de Hinata tomara tintes inhumanos.

— ¡Hyūga Hinata es mi novia! ¡Y muy pronto la futura esposa del Hokage asi como la madre de sus futuros hijos!

« _¡¿H-Hijos?! _» el rostro de Hinata casi echa humo, es decir, ni Naruto ni ella se habían dado su primer beso y el rubio ya andaba diciéndoles a todos sobre una relación que apenas comenzaba.

Pero esta vez, no se avergonzó, al contrario, una tímida sonrisa se apodero de su rostro. Naruto estaba demostrando que iba enserio con enamorarse de ella, y si pensaba enamorarle no tenía por qué hacerlo.

Estaba perdidamente enamorada de él.

Y al igual que él daría su mayor esfuerzo para que su relación funcionara, para cumplir esos sueños que ahora ella quería alcanzar. Que ambos alcanzarían.

Tal como el ser reconocidos por las personas que querían.

Sin duda ese día era tan especial, y no solamente porque iba a tener una cita con Naruto, sino también porque se dio cuenta que los sentimientos de Naruto eran auténticos.

— ¡Tal vez no la ame ahora, no como ella me ama a mí!

Y Naruto alzó su mirada y el azul como la plata se cruzaron, mostrando sus almas expuestas, dispuestas a entregarse por el uno y el otro.

La sonrisa que Naruto le dedico, la dejo hechizada.

— Pero no dudo que eso pase en poco tiempo.

Pero no todo es para siempre…

— ¡Naruto!

Hinata como Naruto miraron hacia la lejanía, mirando al Hyūga Neji que tronaba sus puños en ver a su querida prima de esa manera, y a Naruto soltar todo ese tipo de cosas.

— ¡Más vale que aquí corrió, que aquí quedo!

— ¡No huyas cobarde!

— Sujétate Hinata.

— Hai –contesto, sonriendo y aferrándose al rubio cabello de Naruto.

Su Naruto.

Más feliz no podía estar en ese día.

**Fin.**

•

•

•

•

•

No lo puse al principio, pero en mi one-shot Neji vive. ¿Qué sería un NaruHina sin la ferviente vigilancia de su encantador y sobre protector primo Neji?

En fin, espero que les guste, y claro que me dejen muchos reviews y voten por mí.

Besitos!


End file.
